


raw desire (can give you salmonella)

by vinndetta



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Age Difference, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dubious Morality, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Other: See Story Notes, POV Zelos Wilder, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 18:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinndetta/pseuds/vinndetta
Summary: Sometimes, you meet the right person, but at the wrong time.
Relationships: Lloyd Irving/Zelos Wilder
Kudos: 2





	raw desire (can give you salmonella)

**Author's Note:**

> suddenly i remembered that zelos is 22 and lloyd is 17 and it made me think. a lot.
> 
> this is in no way encouraging or condemning the actions of these two characters. really, i just thought it'd be an interesting situation for them both and wanted to see what would happen. this vague one shot happened. 
> 
> it's slight sexual content, but it's not really super detailed. it's underage because 17 is a minor in the United States, so... yeah. it's. dubious. not sure what else to say... i do like zelloyd as a ship, but sometimes i just. forget their age difference? not that i think it's a huge deal since i don't really think of zelloyd as a thing that happens until way post-canon in my eyes, but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ i had an idea and wanted to put it in the world!
> 
> anyway, hope you enjoy this?

Zelos lets out a pant and then places his hands back, far away, like he's been stung and wants to prevent future pain. "We shouldn't," he breathes out, his voice shaky, something that he's never done in front of other people before.

"We shouldn't _what?"_ Lloyd breathes out with sincere stupidity -- or at least what he _thinks_ is sincere stupidity. From where Zelos is standing, Lloyd's looking up at him with a shaky breath and even shakier hands. He _must_ know what he's doing, right? With both of them standing pressed up against the wall, it seems like Zelos is the one pushing Lloyd against the wall, but what outsiders wouldn't be able to see is the fact that Lloyd's calloused fists wrapped up in Zelos' high-end clothing.

"We _shouldn't_ , you know this, Lloyd," Zelos breathes out, the singular laugh erupting from his mouth, though he's not really sure if it's his or not. "You're---"

"What are you going to say -- a _kid?"_ Lloyd shivers, then--

"Fuck," Zelos breathes out. "Lloyd, c'mon..."

Lloyd continues to amateurly thrust his body against Zelos' with the kind of movement that reminds him of teenagers desperate for any way to get off. "Would a kid do _this?"_ And Lloyd's touch makes Zelos' skin feel like it's being set aflame right before their very eyes. 

"Maybe," Zelos admits, but he attempts to pull back despite Lloyd's surprisingly strong grip. "But someone like me wouldn't--- _shouldn't_ do this."

"But I love you," Lloyd gasps.

 _But do you even know what love is, Lloyd?_ is the question that Zelos bites back. _Because I sure as hell don't._

"You can't," is what Zelos decides to say instead. "You know this isn't right."

"I don't care about what other people think," Lloyd spits back, and pushes him away. "And you know that."

Zelos closes his eyes. Their journey had only ended a week ago, with Mithos killed, Derris-Kharlan sent away, everyone going their own separate paths. But Lloyd wanted him along, wanted him to stay. Out of everyone else, even darling Colette...

And while Zelos had certainly admired the kid, and admired the way that he had pushed so hard to get to know him, to establish a strong friendship --

_Was that love?_

Zelos wouldn't know.

He's bedded many, flirted with even more, but... he's never _loved_ anyone before, not like that.

Lloyd's hands come to gently press on his hips, pushing the two of them onto the bed. With Lloyd on top of him, Zelos opens his eyes to see his buddy biting his lips, a myriad of emotions splattered across his face. And honestly, he has no idea if this is better or not.

"I love you," Lloyd says again, and then again for good measure. _"I love you, Zelos Wilder._ So let me love you."

_Was it love though?_

Zelos screams to himself.

When he looks at Lloyd, he sees one of his best buds, the guy that literally moved to change the world, and the world acquiesced in some sort of miracle. He sees the savior of the world. He sees someone with a heart of gold and will of steel, someone who fights for what's right and does what's right.

_Is this right?_

Sometimes, he forgets that this is the kid who was raised by a dwarf because his parents were gone. Sometimes, he forgets this is the kid who had to watch his friends sacrifice themselves while he could do nothing to stop it. Sure, they're _alive_ now, but the sentiment was real. 

Sometimes, he forgets that Lloyd Irving is seventeen, reaching eighteen, and he's twenty-two, reaching twenty-three. Five years may not mean a lot in the future, but it means something _now_ , doesn't it?

I mean, who's really going to stop the Chosen of Tethe'alla and the literal savior of the world?

No one, but there will always be people talking about it.

(But then again, he's no stranger to that, either.)

Lloyd meets his lips in a sloppy kiss -- one that serves as another reminder that Lloyd is just a teenager, who had to save the world, who had to grow up to save the rest of the world from their out-dated and old prejudices and beliefs. Lloyd's more mature than most of the colleagues that Zelos has to pretend to be nice to because that's just his fucking duty as the Chosen. Lloyd had to grow up, because no one else was mature enough to do it themselves.

"Zelos," Lloyd moans, and oh, it's so _sweet_ , the way that his silky voice speaks his name, just like that... Another gasp and breathy moan, then, "I love you, Zelos."

Zelos reaches up with his arms. He's not sure what to do, what to think, he just--

_Do you really know what love is, Lloyd? Or am I going to be a mistake you're making?_

  
Only time will tell.

**Author's Note:**

> haha... ha... anyway, yeah. know this is a bit weird, and no one probably even cares about the age difference, but i thought this was interesting? it's up to you what zelos does at this point, but i'd like to imagine that zelos says a firm no and they wait until lloyd's older, but i'd also like to imagine that zelos gives in because his heart is too weak, and how could he say no to his Bud? either way, they're both valid interpretations and two things that i can imagine zelos doing, among other things. anyway! yeah.


End file.
